Winter Nights and Fire Light
by Preussen
Summary: Matthew and Gilbert decide to go on a little mini-vacation to a cabin out in the Canadian wilderness. Much fluff ensues. 2nd chap: Rated M
1. Mindless Fluff

_Winter is the time for comfort, for good food and warmth, for the touch of a friendly hand and for a talk beside the fire: it is the time for home. _

-Edith Sitwell-

* * *

Gilbert stood outside, his red eyes gleaming as he scanned the snowy scenery. He tightened the scarf around his flushed face, breathing in the crisp winter air. He seemed rather uneasy; Eyes darting around every once in a while when something moved in the corner of his vision. Shifting from foot to foot as if expecting something…

He sighed heavily, his breath clouding in the air.

_This isn't Russia,_ he thought, mentally chiding himself for being so stupid. _He's not going to jump out at me. It's just me and Matthew._

Him and Matthew.

His heart warmed a little and he smiled in spite of himself.

That's right. Him and Matthew were here on vacation; Getting away from the real world for a few days to spend time together. Alone.

The slight spread of his lips widened.

Alone was the magical word that made him giddy just thinking about it. All alone with HIS little Mattie. No intrusions. No phone calls. No animals to interrupt those sweet, sweet kisses with a query of "who?"

Just him and Matthew. No one else.

There was a shout behind him. He turned around, eyes fixing on the small figure standing in the doorway waving towards him. A coy smile stretched across the Canadian's lips as he called for Gilbert to come inside.

The Prussian was all too eager, practically sprinting towards Matthew and pulling him into a bear hug. Squeaks and giggles were easily elicited from the younger man as Gilbert planted kiss upon kiss on his cheeks and forehead. Anywhere he could reach.

Just him and his lover, and NOTHING was going to get in the way of that.

* * *

The cabin itself was in the middle of nowhere. At least, Gilbert had decided it was. Matthew had told him on several occasions that it was just a ways away from the nearest town ( some place called Yellowknife. He hadn't really bothered to look at the map to find out where, he just knew it was a hell of a ways away from home )

However, Gilbert had to admit, the log cabin itself was rather…quaint. And he liked it. Despite the snowy scenery that always seemed to bring up the worst of memories, the building itself with its log walls, the smell of pine always mingling with the scent of maple, the crackling of the fire from the hearth in the living room. It was nice. Very nice.

The only disadvantage was that Matthew had failed to install a properly working heater…

He cursed bitterly, huddling close to the fire to keep warm. Red eyes flecked with gold and his face flush from the heat. Matthew was sitting close beside him, a cup of hot cocoa held in his hands as he hummed softly to himself.

"How old is that thing anyway?" Gilbert mumbled, nodding his head in the general direction of the heap of scrap metal outside.

Matthew paused briefly. "I don't really know…" He mumbled, taking a sip of his chocolate beverage. "Probably older than it looks…" His delicate features creased with a frown. "I haven't actually been up here in a while, so I lost track."

Gilbert only grunted in response, shivering slightly and pulling his legs close to his chest. "Can't believe you _live_ in this kind of weather. Jesus Christ." Matthew laughed lightly. "It's not funny! I'm freezin' my ass off here!"

"That's your own fault for not bringing the proper clothing." Matt said simply.

Another grunt from the Prussian and the room fell quiet; the only noise was their steady breathing and the crackling of the fire. It was like that for several minutes, neither of them talking or moving except for when Matthew shifted to take another drink from his mug. He paused briefly, the rim of the cup barely against his lips before he brought it back down to his lap.

"Gilbert…?"

"Hmm?"

Matthew fell silent, running his thumbs in circles against the glass between his hands. Gilbert looked over, his ruby eyes pensive and slightly questioning.

"Well…I was wondering…" Matthew trailed off, biting his lip nervously. "How exactly did you…I mean…what made you…" His lips turned down at the edges, his eyebrows furrowing as he attempted to voice his thoughts aloud.

"What is it, Mattie?"

Matthew glanced over to see Gilbert looking rather worried now. He had forgotten about the cold nibbling at his nose and was giving Matthew a rather apprehensive look. The Canadian's cheeks flushed slightly. It was scary how adorable he looked with that expression…

"I…" He paused, sucking in a deep breath to calm his nerves. "Well, I was wondering…When exactly you found out you…uhm…loved me…" His cheeks were scarlet now, and he averted his violet gaze to stare back at his mug.

Gilbert stared at him. Stared long and hard until the poor boy started _squirming_ under his blood red gaze. He opened his mouth to respond, but nothing came out. He quickly shut it and turned back to the crackling embers of the fire.

"S-sorry, I was just—"

"It was when you were sick with that flu stuff." Gilbert said suddenly. He leaned forward, picking up a metal rod lying close to him and prodding the fire with it. It snapped and crackled, spewing embers out onto the wooden floor that quickly died before they could do any damage. "You kept shoving me out of the house. It was really annoying at first, but when I found out you were sick…" He paused briefly, his eyes flickering briefly in Matthew's direction.

"Yes…?"

Gilbert shrugged slightly, laying the rod back down on the ground. "I dunno…It was weird. I was nervous for some reason. Anxious as Ludwig put it. I couldn't sit still…"

Matt felt his cheeks flush even more ( if that was even possible ). He set his cup down by his side, waiting for Gilbert to continue.

The Prussian, to his surprise, had a slight blush spreading across his cheeks; A deep frown on his lips as he stared intensely into the flames in the hearth. "When you called, you wouldn't believe how relieved I was. Pissed, yes. I hadn't seen you in what felt like forever and only had what that Cuban bastard told me to go on." He wavered in his words, pausing to think of what to say next. "But I was also really relieved…To know that you were better."

He shifted slightly, uncomfortable.

"So…" Matthew leaned forward a little, trying to get a better look at Gilbert's face. "So it was then? That you realized it, I mean."

Another uncomfortable shift and a curt nod of the head. "I was worried sick about you and it really ticked me off that you never called or anything." He shot a side long glare at him. "And don't give the excuse you couldn't, you have a cell phone that's always on the bed side table…"

Matthew smiled at that. It wasn't like he _could_ have called him. What, with being holed up in the bathroom all day long, but he kept quiet about that. It was best Gilbert didn't know the rather gruesome details of his ill days.

"I'd always thought you were cute…but…I dunno. With you bein' sick an' all…It kind of…triggered something I guess." Gilbert sighed deeply, scooting back and stretching his legs out. He cringed slightly as the stiff muscles flexed.

"So that's why you started getting clingy…" Matthew murmured, reaching for his cup.

"Excuse me!?" Gilbert snapped, suddenly glaring at the man seated next to him. Matthew said nothing, merely bringing the cup to his lips and taking a quick swig before standing up. "Clingy!?" His voice suddenly jumped an octave and it took all Matthew had not to choke on his hot cocoa.

"Yes. Clingy." He replied, flashing him a brilliant smile before walking off towards the kitchen.

Gilbert's reaction was instantaneous. He jumped to his feet, face bright red with embarrassment as he pointed an accusing finger at his 'assailant'. "The awesome me is NEVER clingy!" He proclaimed with a huff.

Matthew chuckled. "Sure, Gilbert. Whatever you say." A common response Matthew gave him when he was in 'I'm awesome' mode.

The Prussian's eyes widened slightly, mouth hanging open in mock horror. "I-I'm not! Clingy is not awesome! How dare you say something like that about me!" He rushed forward, determination on his face. "Take it back!"

Matthew's eyebrows arched slightly. "Take what back?"

Gilbert fumed. "You know exactly what I'm talking about, Mattie! Take. It. Back!"

Matthew laughed, the sound soft yet firm as he set his cup down and started poking around through the pantry. "I have no idea what you're talking about." A broad grin split his face when Gilbert squawked indignantly.

It was only the second day of their stay at the chalet. They still had four more days until they had to pack up and go home.

The smile on Matthew's face softened. Yes, the stay here was going to be a good one…

The smile faltered slightly.

But where on earth did the pancake mix go?

* * *

The first few days, Matthew had made it a point to go outside and explore as much as possible. He dragged Gilbert outside, camera in hand, and took pictures. As many as he could get. Gilbert seemed rather annoyed at that, but Matthew didn't mind. They were just pictures after all, memories. Gilbert could deal with it.

On that particular day, they had ended up staying outside for quite some time. It was getting dark out, and Matthew was practically bouncing off the, er, trees. Gilbert watched him closely, ruby eyes glinting as he watched the Canadian. He was speaking that cute mixture of French and English that he used when he was excited. Pointing around at birds perched in trees and laughing when a pair of squirrels got in a fight over an acorn.

"What's up with you, Mattie?" Gilbert finally asked after Matthew had jogged back from chasing off a few birds.

Matthew was beaming. "Quoi?"

Gilbert rolled his eyes. "You're actin' like you just chugged a monster or five. What's gotten into you? Twigs an' snow really that interesting?"

Matthew laughed. "No, I'm just…excited, eh?" He grinned and plopped down in the snow next to Gilbert. "It's been forever since I last saw them, anyways."

Gilbert frowned. "Them…?"

Matthew nodded gleefully. "Of course! The Aurora Borealis!" A toothy grin split his face. "That's one of the reasons I wanted to come up here. You can't see them from where we live. Too much light pollution and it's a little far south as well so…" He paused, looking out over the frozen pond in front of them. "So I figured we'd go see it together." His grin turned into a timid smile.

Gilbert chuckled softly, leaning back until he was facing the sky. He closed his eyes and sighed. "Never seen it before." He said.

There was something of a squawk beside him. Gilbert cracked an eye open to see Matthew gaping at him. "Never…Never seen the…are you _serious_!?"

Gilbert just shrugged, grinning at Matthew's expression.

"And you're _how_ old!?"

Gilbert paused to think about that one. How old _was_ he anyway…? Five hundred? Seven hundred? He really couldn't remember anymore. All those wars and pwnage of Austria had distracted him. Let's see, how old was he during the War of Austrian-succe—

"You're insane." Matthew mumbled, a look of abject horror still clear on his face.

"Wrong." Gilbert beamed. "I'm awesome. Dunno how many times I have to tell you that, Mattie."

"Awesome or not, there's no way you couldn't have seen the Northern Lights in your entire life. Or were you too busy looking at yourself in the mirror to ever notice them?"

Gilbert cackled. "I might've been. It's either that or beating up that sorry excuse for a country." He sniffed slightly, that same devilish smile spreading across his lips.

Matthew huffed and laid down next to him, shuffling so his head was resting against his shoulder. "They're really pretty." He said softly. "Kind of like a rainbow in the middle of the night, except it moves around." He smiled. "Kind of reminds me of pixie dust."

"…You sound like Arthur when you say that…"

"Eh?"

"Nothing."

Gilbert closed his eyes again and sighed. "Sounds interesting." He murmured. Matthew laughed lightly.

"It really is." He said, looking up at Gilbert. His expression softened when he saw how calm the Prussian looked.

A light snow began to fall, not too heavy, but enough to make the two huddle closer together to keep warm. Matthew hummed softly to himself, watching the flakes fall from the sky. There wasn't too much cloud cover, so it should still be visible when it—OH!

And there it was: The slightest hint of green dancing against the indigo sky. His humming stopped, and he shifted slightly. Gilbert cracked an eye open to see what Matthew was doing when he caught the faint light in the sky. His ruby eyes widened a fraction as he watched them dance across the heavens, but eventually they settled on the Canadian's adorable expression.

"Aren't they beautiful?" Matthew murmured. The slightest bit of yellow started melding in with the green, followed by red and then purple.

Gilbert wasn't paying much attention however. He kept his gaze on the angelic face next to his. Watched how his violet eyes followed the lights across the sky. How the slight curve of his lips widened just a little bit. Relishing the way he looked when the snowflakes caught in his lashes and hair.

Gilbert found himself smiling. A pleasant smirk as he stared at Matthew. The Canadian turned his head slightly, looking for a response from his counterpart.

"Yeah." Gilbert murmured, leaning forward slightly. "Beautiful." He reached over and hooked a finger under Matthew's chin, tilting it up before he closed the gap between them.

Above them, the Aurora Borealis danced in full bloom, colors wavering graciously over the indigo blanket behind them. It truly was stunning, but even the breath-taking scenery in front of them couldn't distract them from each other.

* * *

The next few days, Matthew and Gilbert had decided to relax and enjoy the rest of their stay. They usually spent most of their time talking or playing games with each other ( mostly just card games, but that was limited as a certain Jack of Hearts was still missing ) The rest of the time, they found themselves snuggled comfortably in front of the fire, just enjoying the moment.

"Fire is most definitely the best thing ever created by man."

"Why's that?"

"Keeps your toes from falling off."

A soft, lilting laugh. The tightening of arms around a waist pressing bodies closer.

"And it makes this feel absolutely awesome."

A light kiss on the lips and a quiet sigh of content.

The fire crackled softly, dancing in the hearth as Gilbert and Matthew laid on the couch, facing one another. Both had soft smiles gracing their features ( albeit Gilbert's always seemed to have that roguish look to it ) Their cheeks were still rosy from their recent excursion out into the biting cold. Both were huddled under a blanket, wrapped in each other's arms as they talked and listened to the fire eating up the wood from a few feet away. The heat from the flames pooled around them, chasing away the last bits of cold from their fingers and noses. It was nice. Comfortable and warm.

"Awesome, eh?" Matthew's smile widened slightly. "I think you use that word a little too much."

Gilbert scoffed, rubbing his thumb in circles against the small of Matthew's back. "I'll say it as much as I want." His lips pulled down in the slightest hint of a frown.

"Mm. What about amazing?"

"Nah."

"Astounding?"

Gilbert snorted at that one. "Just awesome."

Matthew chuckled lightly. "Stubborn aren't we?"

"And damn proud!"

Matthew laughed again, the sound music to the Prussian's ears. He relaxed again, pulling the slender figure closer to his chest.

"Really though," Gilbert murmured, bringing his lips to Matthew's neck. "It's fuckin' unbelievable how awesome this feels."

A deep blush crept into the Canadian's cheeks as he hummed in response. Gilbert planted more kisses, trailing up until he caught his lips.

"Definitely," Kiss. "The most astounding," Kiss. "Thing," Kiss. "Ever."

Matthew smiled as he returned the kiss, his fingers curling into the fabric of Gilbert's sweater. Gilbert rolled over, trapping the small man beneath him as he brought his hands up to cup around Matthew's cheek, pleased at how soft and warm the skin felt under his finger tips.

The fire popped loudly, but Gilbert and Matthew paid no mind to it. Both were too caught up in their own moment to care about anything else around them other than each other.

* * *

_**A/N:**__ Fluff is luff~_

_Anywho, I think I plan on writing some smut for this story. Have no fear ye of innocent minds (( but then again, you're reading Boy Love here…what the hell kind of innocence is that? )) the smut will be in a second chapter._

_I haven't written it yet, but I'll try and have it up this weekend. ;)_

_I hope you guys enjoyed this! _

_Also, the Civil War fic is going to be delayed a little bit. I made some stupid errors timeline wise, but that was mainly because the interwebs was feeding me confusing information. I'll probably make a few changes, but nothing big. Anywho~_

_Please review~_


	2. Rated M

_**A/N: **As the title says, this story is for MATURE READERS ONLY!!!_

_This chapter is solely EXPLICIT MATERIAL. I SUGGEST IF YOU WANT TO RETAIN ANY INNOCENCE YOU HAVE LEFT, THEN DON'T READ THIS._

_HOWEVER..._

_IF YOU ENJOY READING ABOUT TO SMEXY MEN GETTIN' FUNKY ON A COUCH, BY ALL MEANS, GO AHEAD_

_THE STORY IS STARTING NOW_

_NOT TO SAY I DIDN'T WARN YOU_

_ENJOY, YOU SICK SICK BASTARDS. :D ( kidding, kidding, I wrote this, remember? )  
_

* * *

Matthew smiled as he returned the kiss, his fingers curling into the fabric of Gilbert's sweater. Gilbert rolled over, trapping the small man beneath him as he brought his hands up to cup around Matthew's cheek, pleased at how soft and warm the skin felt under his finger tips. Then he traced his fingers down, brushing up against Matthew's jaw line, his neck, chest, until it rested firmly on his hip.

Mathew sighed softly, clutching onto the sides of Gilbert's shirt as he parted his lips wider for more entrance. Gilbert responded, his tongue gliding against the edges of Matthew's mouth, tracing the corner's until he finally pushed forward. His free hand slid under Matthew's shirt, eliciting a slight shudder from the younger man.

Matthew broke the kiss for a split second, his breathing ragged and face flushed.

"G-gilbert…I don't suppose you h-have any—"

"It's in the bedroom and I'm not getting up."

Oh…

Well damn.

Gilbert chuckled softly when he saw Matthew's irritated expression. "Hasn't stopped us before, right?" He said, nibbling on the Canadian's lower lip. The hand under Matthew's shirt ran up his sides, grazing his fingernails lightly over sensitive skin. Matthew nodded slightly in response, exhaling sharply when Gilbert raked his thumb against the inside of his thigh.

"G-gil!"

"What now?"

Gilbert had been nibbling on Matthew's neck when he was interrupted. The Canadian fumbled slightly over his words before he finally got the single phrase across his lips.

"Cet. Eh…profiter de cette hors tension…" He tugged lightly at Gilbert's shirt. "Please…" He murmured when he felt Gilbert stiffen above him.

"You're lucky Fritz taught me French. Otherwise I'd have no fuckin' clue what the hell you just said." Gilbert sat up suddenly, pulling his hand out from Matthew's shirt ( he ignored the slightly aggravated look he received ) and crossed his arms over his chest before finally yanking the thick sweater off.

His hair was a bit of a mess, but Matthew said nothing. He sat up as well; pushing Gilbert back onto the couch until his was sitting in his lap, legs wrapped around his waist. Gilbert tugged at his shirt then, and he obliged by pulling his arms up over his head. He didn't have time to react when the shirt was off. Gilbert quickly ducked his head down, bringing his lips over one of the pink nubs on his chest. Matthew's breath was cut short, and he whimpered softly, unconsciously drawing his hand up into Gilbert's hair.

The Prussian had one hand supporting Matthew's weight from behind, and the other one set to work with undoing the button and unzipping the young man's pants. He was pleased to find that Matthew didn't object in the least, if anything he urged him on by rocking his hips slightly. Not much, but just enough to make the Prussian smile against Matthew's flushed skin. He bit down softly and slid his hand in between the coarse fabric, stroking Matthew through his underwear.

The sultry groan that escaped through Matthew's lips sent his blood pounding into his ears. He brought his head up to look at Matthew's expression, smirking when he saw those bright pink cheeks, half-lidded eyes hazed over from lust and pleasure. He loved Matt like this. Loved how his lips twitched to form words but only came out in breathy moans and whimpers. Loved the way Matthew's fingers would curl into the hair at the base of his neck. How he looked so damn _sexy_ when he was flustered and hot and—

"Gilbert." He moaned.

Matthew leaned forward, resting his head on Gilbert's shoulder as he shuddered and bit his lip. The Prussian kissed the side of his neck, nibbling ever so slightly before he slipped his hand through the elastic. Matthew arched, fingers slipping down to Gilbert's shoulders and squeezing as his breath started coming out in uneven gasps.

"G-gil!"

He started pumping his hand, smiling when he felt Matthew shift forward slightly. Forward and back. Forward and back. It was clear how much he wanted it. It was written all over the young man's face. Heard in his gasps and moans. In the way his fingernails dug into Gilbert's skin with every squeeze, with every slide of the hand.

"Was?"

Matthew shuddered again, trying to find some clarity in his muddled thoughts. Trying to find the words he needed to say. It was difficult, but he managed.

"P-please. G-gil, I want…I…need—," was all he managed to choke out before another groan escaped his lips.

Gilbert sniggered quietly. "Whatever you say, liebling." He shifted forward, laying Matthew down on his back. He slipped his hand out of Matthew's boxers, smiling when he saw Matthew squirm. He quickly set to work though, hooking his fingers into the belt loops of Matt's pants and pulling them down until he slipped them off from around his ankles and tossed them to the floor. He paused briefly to drink in the sight in front of him before he leaned down to kiss Matthew. His other hand took hold of the Canadian's erection and started to pump again.

Matthew's hands flitted down to Gilbert's pants, frantically trying to undo the button and unzip them. He slipped his hand into the fabric and then paused. Gilbert buried his face into his neck, sucking in a sharp breath as his hand stopped moving. Matthew froze, wondering if he had done something.

"Fuck, Mattie. Just do it!" Gilbert snapped, pulling back to glare at him. His face was flushed somewhat, and he was biting his lip. "Don't tease me like that!"

Matthew smiled shyly. "S-sorry. I thought that you—"

Gilbert quickly silenced him with a kiss. "Not a chance." He murmured. He started to pump his hand again when Matthew stopped him.

"W-wait…" Gilbert's eyes tightened a fraction and a deep frown pulled at his lips.

"If you dare say you want to stop, I just might have to hurt you…" He growled.

Matthew laughed lightly. "N-no. I…uhm…" He glanced down slightly and then looked to the side. "I want you…to…ah…You know…" He bit his lip again, sucking in a deep breath.

Gilbert stared at him a few moments, trying to figure out what Matthew was trying to say until it clicked. A devilish grin spread across his face as he pulled his hand away. "All you have to do is say it." He chuckled softly and shifted down a bit so he could place a kiss on Matthew's collar bone. Matthew let his hand fall free from Gilbert's pants and sighed softly to the delicate touch.

"Gilbert…please…" He murmured. Gilbert started sucking at the sensitive skin on his chest again.

"Please what?"

He flicked his tongue lightly over the soft flesh, smiling when Matthew arched. His hands fisted in Gilbert's hair as he trailed kisses further down.

"P-please…" Matthew's breathing was harsh and strained as he tried to concentrate. His lips tried to form the words, but no matter what he did, he couldn't voice them. Gilbert's lips were just above his prick and it was driving him crazy.

"Mattie?"

Good god, he could even feel his breath there. Matthew moaned softly, his grip tightening slightly. He felt Gilbert's hand slide up his chest to caress his face. A thumb over his lips, fingers trailing over his cheeks. But then there was _Gilbert_ who was so close to…to…

"Just…f-fuck me…please…" He could barely hear his own words through the blood pounding in his ears, or the aching sensation in between his legs.

Gilbert smiled. "That's all I needed to hear. But first…" He paused, moving his hand so that two of his fingers rested on Matthew's lips. "Suck on 'em."

Matthew did as told, enveloping the digits in his mouth and sucking on them.

Gilbert bit his cheek slightly when he felt the Canadian's tongue run over his fingers. It was such a strange feeling, but he liked it. He smiled slightly, and then ducked his head down, taking Matthew into his mouth. There was a loud groan around his fingers, but he ignored it as best as he could, focusing more on suppressing his gag reflex and taking in as much as he could.

His free hand rested on Matthew's hip for leverage as he bobbed up and down. Matthew mewled and groaned to the warmth around his shaft, all the while sucking on the two digits between his lips. Gilbert felt the fingers in his hair loosen and then tighten repeatedly with every movement. He could feel the muscles beneath his fingers do the same. Could see it when he looked up to see Matthew's face.

He pulled his fingers out of Matthew's mouth and brought them down to the younger man's entrance. He let Matthew's erection fall from his lips and pushed the first finger in. Matthew squirmed at first, whimpering slightly until he got used to the feeling. Whimpers turned into mewls of pleasure, and then he started shifting against the digit, asking for more. Gilbert obliged, a cocky grin on his face as he watched his lover arch and clench at the cushions. He slipped the second digit in, scissoring with the first and stretching further.

Matthew all but bucked his hips. He murmured clipped phrases in mixed French and English, groaned and bit his lip to suppress louder yells of pleasure. He barely noticed when the third finger was inserted until all three were pulled out. He laid there a few moments, gasping for breath and shuddering quietly until he felt something on either side of his head.

Matthew cracked his eyes open to see Gilbert hovering over him, his lips barely inches from his as he shifted forward. He felt it then, the pressure of Gilbert entering him. He choked out a moan, leaning forward to bury his head into the crook of Gilbert's neck. He heard a slight groan escape Gilbert's lips as he rocked forward.

"God, Mattie…" His breathing was suddenly unsteady and strained as he focused on going at a steady pace.

Matthew only pulled him closer in response, fingers clutching tightly to Gilbert's shoulders as he thrusted. Soon, the two were rocking back and forth on each other. Gilbert let out harsh breaths, clutching onto the fabric of the pillow whilst Matthew moaned softly, trying to keep his breaths even.

It didn't take long for Matthew's cries of pleasure to get louder, or for the pace to pick up. Gilbert grunted softly, bringing a hand up to caress Matthew's face. Red eyes met Blue-Violet and they locked on, watching. Every movement seemed more and more pleasurable.

The warmth intensified with every thrust. The phrases Matthew murmured more clipped and inaudible between his soft moans. Gilbert's breathing more difficult and heavy. It came to a point when Matthew was clutching desperately to Gilbert's shoulders, rocking his hips back onto the Prussian. Gilbert had his face buried into Matthew's neck, his lips moving but no sound coming out.

It came to a point where suddenly the pleasure had peaked. Matthew cried out, his voice cracking around Gilbert's name as his fingers curled into the platinum hair. Gilbert's groan was muffled against the younger man's flushed skin, his hands snaking behind Matthew and pulling him close.

And then they fell still, panting heavily into each other's ears and sighing deeply when they finally caught their breath.

Gilbert was the first to move, shifting so he was laying on his side. Matthew quickly snuggled against his chest, his arms wrapping around his lover.

"J-je t'aime…" Matthew murmured softly, burying his face into Gilbert's chest.

Gilbert sighed, pressing his lips the Matt's forehead. "Ich liebe dich…" He said quietly. "für immer und immer."

He heard a contented sigh from the Canadian's lips and he smiled. "Don't ever forget that…" He whispered.

* * *

_**A/N: **Ehm...first time writing stuff like this, so my apologies if it's not as hot as you wanted. XD_

_Anywho~ I hope you naughty, naughty, people enjoyed this. ;)_

_Btw, i used google translator for those french parts. I hope they didn't make your eyes bleed...  
_

_"Cet. Eh…profiter de cette hors tension…" - Something along the lines of "This. Eh...take this off..."_

_"Was?" - What? (german)  
_

_"Je t'aime" - I love you (french)  
_

_"Ich liebe dich" - I love you (german)  
_

_"für immer und immer." - always and always (german)_


End file.
